Annie Wilkes/Bio
Annie Wilkes is a former nurse who lived a in a rather isolated area of Colorado. As an extreme fan of author Paul Sheldon's romance novels (which feature her favourite character, Misery Chastain), Wilkes is ecstatic to save Sheldon himself from a car wreck that leaves him immobilised with both legs broken. Once she learns that Misery dies in Sheldon's latest novel, however, Wilkes snaps and subjects Sheldon to torture, demanding that he re-write the novel and bring Misery back to life. During his time under Wilkes' watch, Sheldon learns that she has been a serial killer since her childhood. After Wilkes shatters both of Sheldon's ankles with a sledgehammer to prevent his escape, she kills a police officer who arrives to investigate the author's disappearance. Having tricked Wilkes into procuring a bottle of alcohol and a cigarette, Sheldon burns the manuscript and overpowers Wilkes, cracking her skull with a blow from his typewriter. __TOC__ Battle vs Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) An Abandoned Building' "I don't know who this Paul Sheldon person is, or what you mean by "Misery", but you've got the wrong person!", Yukiteru Amano said to the deranged middle-aged American woman who was currently standing over him with a sledgehammer. None of this made any sense, even in the insane world he had found himself in since the start of the survival game. It was almost as though there was someone manpulating the whole situation... someone other than Deus... was he doing this to screw with him... just for his own entertainment? "But you can't expect me to write a novel, I only got a 'A' in English because... I was lucky...", Yuki said, deciding not to mention his Future Diary, "And besides... who uses a typewriter in this day and age anyway!?" "Enough!", Annie Wilkes shouted at the person she thought was Paul Sheldon, "You know perfectly well what you did, and I expect you be writing when I get back here!" At that, Annie grabbed her shotgun from its place propped up against the wall, and walks out into the hallway of the building she was holding her victim captive in. As she turned a corner, she spotted a teenage girl with a strange pink hair color, had she dyed it or something? Regardless, she was a witness, she couldn't let her leave the building alive. Annie raised he shotgun and fired off the left barrel. Yuno Gasai jumped around a corner and took cover just in time as she saw the middle-aged woman with the shotgun fire. If the blast had been a bit to the right, if she fired the other barrel, she might have hit her. Yuno responded by drawing her Beretta 92 handgun and firing three shots down the hall at Annie as she tried to peek out and fire a second shot. All three of the bullets missed. A few second later, Annie got off her second shotgun blast, and was met by more gunfire from Yuno. Yuno then got out from cover, realizing that her enemy had only two shots in that shotgun- she could move in for the kill as she reloaded. But Yuno didn't realize that Annie also had her Colt Cobra with her. She fired two shots from the small revolver as Yuno came out of hiding. Yuno spotted the gun in her hand just in time, and dove across the hall and rolled into cover. Still, one of the .38 caliber bullets narrowly grazed her back. The exchange of fire continued, Yuno and Annie each expending another four rounds. Unlike Annie, however, Yuno still had eight round left in the large capacity mag for her Beretta. Annie, on the other hand, was really reloading this time. Yuno charged in for the kill unopposed. When she turned the corner.... She was faced by Annie wielding a sledgehammer, which she swung in a wide arc. The blow knocked the Beretta out of her hand and sent it flying. Annie Wilkes made a second downward swing with the hammer, which would have caved in Yuno's skull, if she hadn't sidestepped the strike. Yuno then drew a machete she kept hidden in her outfit and a swung the blade as Annie raised her hammer again. The blade cleaved right through one of her wrist, severing her right hand. Annie gave out a scream of pain. The psychotic nurse was still enough in touch with reality to realize she would have to apply a tourniquet to stop the bleeding soon, but first she had to deal her attacker. There was only one option to end this quickly. Annie went for Yuno's Beretta, which was on the floor several feet away. She gripped her remaining hand around the pistol grip, but before she could turn to Yuno and fire, she heard the sound of a blade whooshing through the air. Yuno's machete cleaved through Annie's neck, severing the serial killer's head in one blow. As her victim's head rolled to floor, Yuno broke into maniacal laughter. "MWAHHHAAHHAHAHHAHA... I did it, I killed that bitch and saved your life... Praise me Yuki-kun!", She said as she walked into the room where her love interest was captured and cut him loose. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion In this battle of the female serial killers, Yuno Gasai got the edge because of the superior firepower of her Beretta 92, as well as her far greater level of combat experience and agility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios